Titan
Titan is a demon in the series. History In Greek mythology, Titans ruled over the entire cosmos, before Zeus, the son of the Titan leader, Cronus, along with the pantheon of Olympian gods, overthrew them and imprisoned them within Tartarus, the deepest reaches of the underworld. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Jirae Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Jirae Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Jirae Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Jirae Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Jirae Race *Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE: Earth Spirits Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Jirae Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Jirae Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Jirae Race *Last Bible III'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Jirae Race *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Strength Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Strength Arcana *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Akuma Race *Devil Children White Book: Akuma Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Jirae Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Brute Race *Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker: Touki Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Jirae Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Titan can only be obtained through fusion. An enemy variant can be found in Shibuya's Quartz gold level instance. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Titan will be summoned by G.H. Hills in the final round of the "Hunter Tournament Finals" Challenge Quest. It can later be found as a normal enemy in Midtown and Reverse Hills. Titan can teach Flynn the Charge and Megaton Press skills through his Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Titan initially appears as a demon working for the Divine Powers. He is leading the assault on the Fairy Forest in order to prevent Nanashi and the hunters from obtaining the Ame-no-habakiri, a sword than can be used in order to defeat Shesha. During the battle, he will attempt to trick Nanashi into lowering his guard, with the outcome varying depending on Nanashi's response: Titan can later be found and recruited in Ginza. He can teach the Critical Eye, Oni-Kagura and Power Punch skills through his Demon Whisper. Titan benefits from learning Physical and support skills. ''Persona 3'' Titan can generate a Heart Item, Spirit Bracers, which allow the bearer to survive with 1 HP after a hit that would kill them (once per battle). ''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' Titan is one of the new demons introduced in Record Breaker. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' : Poison/Sleep/Bind |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= Charge\Innate Megaton Press\Innate Retaliate\39 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Demon= |-| Boss= ''Last Bible III'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' |Force= Null |Mystic= - |Racial= Agitate |Skill= Piercing Hit |Passive= Life Stream * |FusedQuote= Well done, in calling me forth from the abyss! I am Touki Titan! I shall do my bretheren proud! |FusingQuote= Though the flesh changes, the Titan's pride shall never wane! }} Gallery Trivia * The armor worn by Titan in Kaneko's portrayal is the . It is attested that the conventional use of such armor started from about 9 B.C., making it too modern for the mythic Titan to have. Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons